SA- plot adoption
by mistystar123
Summary: PLOTS AND SUMMARIES FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is going to be a bunch of plots for stories i have absolutely no time to write in a serious manner! Lol. If you are interested in adopting a plot then please do! To adopt just review or PM me,here is the adoption form:**

**Adoption form:**

**Plot/story name:**

**Adopter:**

**When you will write/ when you plan to write it: (optional i just would love to read the adopted stories!)**

**One shot or chapter story:**

**Do you want the summary or any extra info:**

**Then you are set! Just please give me credit for the idea and PM me when you write it! sooooooo here goes nothin!**

* * *

1 . Experiment- bonding:

Abeke has recently joined the in-famous greencloak's new bonding experiment. But when she bonds with a leopard and is thrown into a special team the government made, will she survive the experiments? What about when a week later 3 new people are added onto her 'team'? AU. MeilinXRollan ConorXAbeke- this is a personal interest so whoever writes it please, tell me when you post it!

* * *

2\. Alone till i met you:

Abeke had no one. That is till she met Conor. ConorXAbeke

* * *

3\. Lessons:

Meilin an not watch Rollan fail with a dagger any longer! MeilinXRollan

* * *

4\. Gangs:

Modern AU. When walking home, Abeke is cornered by a gang. When a blonde boy and his large dog save her, will they see each other again? AbekeXConor

* * *

5\. To shoot an arrow:

Abeke tries to teach the gang how to shoot an arrow. What can go wrong?

* * *

6\. jealous:

Conor is jealous how Shane is around Abeke. ShaneXAbekeXConor

* * *

7\. Tears:

Meilin cries, Rollan comforts. MeilinXRollan

* * *

8\. votes:

Erdas votes on who is the best hero. You might want to run.

* * *

9 . Memories:

The war was won. The group saved Erdas. They were safe. They have become couples, friends, and hero's. So together they look back on their adventures. ConorXAbeke and MeilinXRollan

* * *

10\. A pained bond:

Drina really did love the spider she bonded to, she just wanted to cure the sickness. ( If you haven't read the latest book i can give you a summary for Meilin and Jhi.)

* * *

**Please adopt! If you give a topic i can give you a chapter of stories!**

* * *

I have to have at least a little actual writing...

Conor was so confused. Did Abeke like him or that devil Shane? Couldn't she see he loved her more than that evil boy ever could?! He could only pray she relized he loved her and returned his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**The following have been aadopted, **

**Imadivergentshadowhunter has adopted, **

**5\. To shoot an arrow**

**9\. Memories**

**7\. Tears**

**Albinokittens300 Has adopted,**

**2\. Alone till I met you**

**3\. Lessons**

**Kjspirit23 Has adopted,**

**4\. Gangs**

**1\. Experiment- bonding**

**Thanks! More up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm BACK! And sick... oh well. I have an update! A few of these are previously posted this is just updated with some more!**

* * *

1\. (previously #6) Jealous

Conor is jealous how Shane is around Abeke.

ShaneXAbekeXConor

* * *

2\. (previously #8) votes

Erdas votes on who is the best hero. You may want to run...

* * *

3\. (previously #10) A pained bond

Drina really did care for the spider she bonded to, she just wanted to cure the sickness. (If anyone wants i cane give a summary for Meilien and Jhi)

* * *

Yang

Once again, they were exactly alike, but completely different; they are Yin and Yang

Coneke Reilein

* * *

5\. Mommy...

Today was her mom's death all those years ago...

Coneke or Reilein

* * *

6\. Past

To work as a team, they must share their pasts; no matter how painful.

* * *

7\. Oreo's

Abeke has an unusual love for Oreo's

* * *

8\. Contest

Shane has 'changed' and joined the greencloaks- and is getting closer to Abeke. When the Greencloacks decide to have a contest of strength by having a battle where losers are out and can't go to the next round, what happens? Why does Shane keep sneaking out? Why are patrols find Shane's ex-comrades.

ConorXAbekeXShane

* * *

9\. Thunder guide the princess home

The team must guard a princess traveling to her home kingdom- but become lost in a horrible storm

* * *

10\. Together till the end.

A marriage in the midst of war.

LishayXTarik

* * *

**If you have questions look to the 1st chapter. Any further questions PM me about please. BYEEE!**


End file.
